


Drink to the Dedsec name!

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [17]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunk Cuddles, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone is drunk, except those two idiots, only slight drunk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: "Yooou two are just-," A heavy pause from Ray as Sitara attempts to stack some beer cans in a towering abomination, "jus' stop dancin' around it"Wrench's mask displayed two '? ?' at Ray before he spoke, "The fuck does that mean-" Marcus cut the redneck and punk off with a wave of his beer, the flush from his happy buzz hadn't left yet even as he spoke."Ray, no offense but you've uh, drunk a lot tonight," At that Ray raised an eyebrow, "it's early hours man." he ended his sentence with staring off into his drink.





	Drink to the Dedsec name!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone a loooong time huh, well I'm here now!
> 
> I'm sorry I've been gone (not motivated will do that to someone) and so i have been gone for too long (and exams, that too)
> 
> Anyway, to ease myself back into this i wanted to write something cute and just gah <3 
> 
> I hope you like this trash that is my works (I am trash myself)
> 
> I also officially finished school, so, Go me XD

"Yooou two are just-," A heavy pause from Ray as Sitara attempts to stack some beer cans in a towering abomination, "jus' stop dancin' around **it** "

Wrench's mask displayed two '? ?' at Ray before he spoke, "The fuck does _that_ mean-" Marcus cut the redneck and punk off with a wave of his beer, the flush from his happy buzz hadn't left yet even as he spoke.

"Ray, no offense but you've uh, drunk a lot tonight," At that Ray raised an eyebrow, "it's early hours man." he ended his sentence with staring off into his drink. To be fair the hipster had a point; the group had all decided to go to a local bar to celebrate a win against a company that had tarnished their name with a round of beers, soda's for Josh of course, and so far this has meant that half of the group was pissed beyond relief.

 "I can drink as much as any motherfucker I  _wan'",_ Sitara cast a glance at Ray before clapping her hands together and pushing away from the bar stool she was perched on "Hey hey, it's time to scoot on out of here, yeah? It's  _way_ past Josh's bedtime and  **we** all have work to do tomorrow, right?" her gaze swept over the group as Josh had by now gotten up too.

"Alright, alright. See you tomorrow everybody, good job today" Marcus nodded before grunting when Wrench flung his arms around the hipsters shoulders with a loud ' _wooo!'_ Marcus had to steady them both as they walked- _stumbled_ out as the rest of the Dedsec members snickered behind them. The hipster knew that Wrench would crash at his place again that week, possibly whining about how he would have to sleep on the couch but would sneak into the hipster's bed during the night anyway.

\----

When they arrived Wrench immediately stripped down to his boxers: flinging spiked pieces of clothing everywhere- even managing to get it  _over_ the couch with a cheer. He immediately flopped down on the couch, mask still on as he began to get comfortable before looking over at the hipster with a displayed face of '~ ^' as he did a lounging position on the couch, "Hey, M. Draw-" Marcus cut him off with a groan as he kicked his own shoes off.

"No Wrench," he glanced at the punk who's mask now displayed a ' ; ;' at his answer, "No Titanic references alright, or ill kick you out myself" it was an empty and harmless threat and they both knew it, but Wrench gasped dramatically anyway.

 

"Oh no! not _outside, M!_ I wont survive!-" 

"You know i was kidding, right?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at his anarchist partner as the other stopped flailing his arms about in the air.

Silence.

"Yeah?"

Never mind.

 

Marcus laughed quietly as he started to make his way to his room; it was routine by now, after all.  Marcus would admit defeat, at whatever small thing they were talking about, go to his bed before tucking in for the night, after his part was done Wrench would slink into the room quietly, his mask would have already stored away near the couch so he had to adjust to the darkness that had covered the room before crawling next to the hipster. 

He wasn't  _cuddling._ Cuddling is the fuckin' government term for bullshit romance movies, man!.

Instead of  _cuddling_   Wrench gingerly put an arm under his pillow,  _fuck yeah his own pillow!,_ before closing his eyes to listen to the breathing of Marcus. The end of the routine would be Marcus turning over to wrap his arms around the punk with a smile on his lips.

"A bed's more comfy than outside anyways" 

Yeah, Wrench is the one in defeat this time.


End file.
